A Walk in the Park
by MissBolly
Summary: An A2A Fanfic set before episode 8. Alex has a nightmare and a child has been kidnapped from a park. Critism and Praise welcomed, praise more though. This is my first fanfic, please be gentle. :
1. Chapter 1

It was five to 6, the sun was just creeping into Alex's room, through the curtains, it was so bright, and yet she was in a deep sleep, peaceful. Dreaming the impossible. Lost in an imaginary world.

Lost.

She was as child, skipping, skipping with her Mother's hand tightly grasped in hers. An innocent child, nothing bothering her, nothing worrying her. Alex moved in her sleep, and her eyelids fluttered, the dream changed, she was watching a young girl closely. So close she could see tears in her eyes. She looked about Molly's age, she had the same hair, the same cheeky face…

'Mummy, Mummy where are you?'

The girl was walking around an empty park, Alex could hear her heart beating in her ears. So loud, she was surprised the girl didn't turn around and notice her. She sat on the swings, newly polished and a bright pink colour, she was fidgeting, curling her hair with her fingers. Just like Molly does. Just like Molly did…

'Mummy…?!' She looked over her shoulder. There was a scuffling behind her. Nobody spoke, everything was quiet too quiet. A hand appeared and grasped the girl around the waist.

There was a loud scream and the dream was no more.

Alex woke with a start and sat up, her bed sheets twisted round her, sweat drenched her hair and it lay lank on her face. She looked around, taking everything in. She'd been dreaming, a 'bad' dream as Molly would say and yet…Molly…Molly was in her dream, wasn't she? Alex searched her brain trying to remember the dream, but she couldn't quite recall it.

She stood up, shaking, it was a cold morning. The sun was only just waking up. She arrived in front of the mirror, looking at the person starring back, she closed her eyes trying to remember the dream. But it was like holding water in cupped hands, the details were slowing slipping away. Someone was lost….that cheeky face, she was lost, Molly. How she missed her…but someone else was there too…

XXX

She didn't know how she made it, being in such a daze, but before she knew it she was at her desk, stirring her tea and reading about how local protesters had flashed at police.

The door closed just behind her, she looked around and saw Ray enter looking rather flushed, Alex followed him to his seat, where he sat down just opposite her. He looked around at his desk, sighed and put his head in his hands. Before Alex even opened her mouth, Chris and Shaz came through the same door and sat down in their separate seats, both looking white as ghosts. Shaz immediately started typing whereas Chris just sat looking stunned.

'Ray?'

Ray didn't answer but he looked up, still red in the face.

'What's going on?' she looked from Ray, to Chris and to Shaz, they were all silent.

Deciding a change of subject was needed; she stood up, centre stage, as she liked to be. 'These protester's, this isn't really a CID case is it?'

Ray finally opened his mouth. 'The Guv wanted ter give it yer it as a joke.'

'A joke? How is this a joke?'

'Flashers…there's some photo's in 'ere, 'e thought you might like to see 'em!' He exclaimed pointing at the folder in Alex's hand.

Chris giggled childishly behind Ray.

Alex turned to Chris and he stopped laughing, he coughed and tried to look serious by looking in a random folder on his desk. She sighed and returned to her desk slamming down the file. She was just sitting down when Gene walked in, swinging his arms slightly.

'Gene, this case really isn't funny –' She started, waving the file in front of her. But Gene cut across her.

'Alright Bolly, give it ter a plonk then, we've got more important things to worry abou' now. A kid's just been kidnapped from a park.'

Alex stopped, a flash from her dream came back to her, the hand out of nowhere.

'Are you listening, Bolly?!' Gene shouted, leaning over Alex, she suddenly realised that everyone was looking at her. She was lost in thought, staring into space and near to the point of drooling. She looked up, and shuffled in her seat.

'Yes…yes, do go on, what details do we have?'

'Well all we kno' so far is that this kid – ' he looked down at a file in his hand ' – Sherry Taylor, aged 9, blonde was snatched from a park around 12. She were with her mum – who's downstairs makin' a statement. Ray and Chris I wan' yer ter ask around see if anyone saw anything there, Alex you're coming with me, we're going ter the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later Gene and Alex had pulled up at the park, it was a dull, damp place with a couple of broken swings, a slide full of dirty water, and the sand pit was more like mud, the area near the bin was scattered with used needles. Alex stood in front of the swings, faded pink. Pink. Something sparked in her mind.

She stared at the swings, smiling to herself 'Gosh it's, been such a long time since I went on the swings, I used to take Molly on them all the time.' She mumbled, looking over to Gene.

'Bloody scum….' Gene said under his breath as he kicked at the needles 'A kid's park is not the place ter shoot up!'

'Ok' Alex stopped and looked around. 'We need to seal the area and collect everything.'

'Well I don't think any of these bleedin' needles are gonna be useful –'

'For all we know, those needles may belong to whoever kidnapped that child, so we need to collect everything! Remember God is in the detail!'

'All right Bolly, don't get your knickers in a twist, you don't half go on –'

But Alex wasn't listening she could see something glistening just underneath the slide. As she got closer she saw that it was a necklace, a long, silver necklace with a flat, silver circle attached. Gemini. The star sign: Gemini.

'Gene, when was the victim born?' Alex said inquisitively looking at the necklace, turning it over in her hand.

'Victim? She's not ruddy dead yet –'

'Ok then, this 'Sherry' when was she born?'

'You're the smart one Alex, count back, if she's –'

'What month, Gene?' Alex replied coolly.

'How the bloody hell should I know?!' Gene snapped at Alex.

'There's a necklace here, with the star sign, Gemini,' Alex held up the necklace, Gene looked at her, then to the necklace listening intently, 'If the girl was born between mid May and mid June it could be hers, if it's not we could be looking for another victim.'

'Right then, let's get back to the station and show the mother, but you know it could just be any random bugger that dropped it there' Gene shrugged.

XXX

'So the mother's confirmed it's her daughter's?' asked Alex, some twenty minutes later.

There they were, both sat in the canteen looking over the file, Alex was stirring her tea, whilst Gene was swigging from his hip flask and taking long drags on his fag.

He stubbed out his fag and sighed. 'Yeh' Gene nodded 'said her Dad give it ter her on her last birthday, always wears it, never takes it off, not even when she's sleeping.'

'So someone took it off for her, because the chain wasn't broken.' Alex said thinking out loud, gracefully taking a sip of her tea. 'Did Chris and Ray find anything useful?' She sat back in her chair crossing her ankles.

'Said there were some prozzies – ' Alex coughed into her hand, Gene continued, pretending he hadn't heard her ' – hanging about, round the back of the park, one of 'em saw a couple: man and woman, arguing and dragging a lil' girl, fits Sherry's description perfectly'

'So they're not completely useless…anything else?' Alex picked up her tea as if to warm up her hands.

'Yeh, Chris say's an old dear bumped into the same couple but without Sherry…..'

Alex dropped her mug but caught it quickly, before it hit the table 'Without her?' she exclaimed, eyes wide.

Gene nodded silently.

'Are they sure it's the same couple, how can they be sure….?'

'Apparently the couple were wearing very distinctive clothing…'

'Ok, so we need to put out the description of this couple and find out the last time and place they were seen with Sherry.'

'They're already on ter it…' Gene stood up, took one final swig from his hip flask, and shoved it in his jacket.

'We need to go and have a chat with a couple of people….come on.'

'Where are we going?' Alex asked putting down her mug and standing up herself, pulling on her jacket.

'Couple o' years ago there were a similar 'attempted' snatching, bloke was caught, but Shaz said he got out a couple o' weeks ago…'e might 'no somethin' or someone…'

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

Gene and Alex arrived at a rundown estate, there were burnt out cars and flats, graffiti and yet more needles. The glass in the main door had been smashed, and there was a giant yellow 'S' sprayed on the front.

Gene pulled the door open and let it bang back on the wall, he smugly walked towards the lift pressing the button firmly.

'Bloody lifts broke…and 'e lives on the top floor' Gene grunted.

'Well the stairs will be good for you health…'

Gene raised an eyebrow and they started up the stairs with Gene grumbling every few flights.

They arrived at the top floor a little short for breath. Whilst Gene made his way along the corridor, towards the flat. Alex was looking at the graffiti and broken windows that surrounded her, somewhere in her mind something clicked, she had been here before.

'Are you comin' Bolly or am I gonna have to wait 'ere for yer to finish?' Gene had made it to the door but Alex was still looking around near the stairs, she tutted to herself, rolled her eyes and made her way to where he stood.

'So, who is this then?' Alex said, observing the door.

'Frank Riddle, like I say nicked 'im a while back'

The door, which stood in front of them, was red, but the paint was peeling off. It looked like it had been kicked in at some point as there was a huge dent near the bottom. Gene banged at the door loudly with his fist. The door opened to reveal a young but tall, skinny, white man. He was going bald but what little hair was left was black, he had a thick bushy moustache, and he was wearing, what Alex thought, looked like a pink dress.

'Oh, Gene Hunt, my favourite policeman' He looked Gene up and down and then looked at Alex expectantly. 'A woman, how very nice…' he looked back at Gene. 'Wha' dya want Hunt?'

Alex spoke before Gene could even take breath 'Mr Riddle you might have heard that a young girl was kidnapped from a local park, we know that you have previous, for a similar crime and wondered if you might know anything?'

'Know anything?' Frank nearly shouted going a little red in the face. 'Of course I don't bleedin' know anything! Are you always gonna come at me when somethin' 'similar' happens?? I'm surprised you didn't kick me door in, again, and demand to know where I'd put her??'

'You're scum –' Gene started, pointing his finger at Frank, but Alex cut across him looking sternly at Frank.

'Put her?'

'What?' Frank said anxiously.

'You said put her. Not taken her.'

'Well I meant taken her – '

'So yer did take her!?' Gene shouted.

'Well Mr Riddle, we have reason to believe that whoever took her 'put' her somewhere.

'Well it weren' me!'

'Where were you? This morning and around noon?'

'I've been at home all day.'

'This place or yer mam's place? Cause I know she's still knockin' about…' Gene asked impatiently.

'Here!' Frank retorted.

XXX

'Well that was clearly a waste of time….' Alex sighed, half an hour later.

'Well have you got any better ideas?!' Gene replied irritably.

Just at that moment Ray and Chris bounced in through the door followed by Shaz who looked dull.

'Guv?'

'Yes, Raymondo!' Gene replied, looking from Alex to Ray. 'What can I do for you?'

'We found this taped to a phone box along Hilmore Street –'

'What is it a poster for a lost dog?' Gene sarcastically asked.

'It's a photograph of Sherry, Guv, with her mum, musta been taken a couple o' days ago…But -'

'Why do you think it was taken a couple of days ago?' Alex asked puzzled.

'Cause the Guv's innit too'

Gene looked puzzled then and snatched the photo from Ray, he looked at it for a while then handed it to Alex, and she too looked at it. It was taken near to the entrance of the park you could see the same broken swings in the background. There was a young girl skipping, holding her mothers hand, with Gene, clear as day, walking behind them.

Maybe it's just…a coincidence….' She mumbled, more to herself than anyone.

'It's got a message on the back, Guv.' Chris said, standing on his toes behind Ray and pointing.

Alex turned the photo over in her hand and read the message:

'**A Walk in the Park'**

She showed it to Gene, there was a silence amongst them for a while, then Alex spoke.

'A Walk in the Park'? What does that mean?'

'I've got no ruddy idea, but get it to Forensics…now!'

Chris stumbled in his attempted to safely get away from Gene who looked quite ready to blow his top any time soon. Shaz sat down behind Alex and quickly began typing, whilst Ray just stood next to her looking confounded.

XXX

Alex was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, she was in her room. Or was it? There were pictures all over the walls, pictures of a young girl on. It was that cheeky faced girl again, or was it Molly? They looked so similar….

'Alex?' She turned to where the voice came from, nobody there.

'Alex Drake?' She looked to the other side, nobody there either.

'It's about Molly.' She looked up at the ceiling, a picture was smiling down at her. She smiled back.

'She's gone….' Alex sat up.

'MOLLY!!' Alex awoke suddenly, ringing in her ears. 'Molly…' she breathed. She looked around taking everything in; there were no photos on the walls…Molly…where had she gone…?

XXX

'We've got a problem Drake.' Gene stated. 'Well not so much of a problem as a result…'

Gene was leaning over towards Alex, who was sitting at her desk, staring into space. 'What sort of 'problem'? she replied, without even looking up.

'The fingerprints came back from ter photograph…Frank bloody Riddle's!'

'What…?' she sighed, still staring into the distance, trying to remember.

'Frank Riddle's prints on the photograph.'

'How is exactly is that a result.' She sighed.

'He told us 'e'd never seen Sherry.'

'I'm sure a lot of kids look like Sherry it could have just been a mistake…'

'Well 'ow's this for the icing on the cake – he's a photographer!'

'A photographer….?'

'Yeh, yer know 'em people with the little flashin' boxes?!'

'It could all just be a coincidence, you know'

'What is wrong with you today, Drake, you usually jump at this kinda chance.'

'Fine….' Alex replied, snapping back to reality. 'Let's go and talk to him…'

'Bugger that! Let's go and arrest him!'

'Gene, he could have just used that phone box in the day and accidentally touched the photograph…'

'Ah, but 'e said he'd been at home all day….' Gene replied proudly.

Something sparked in Alex's eyes.

'I'll grab my coat.'

XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later they arrived outside the same red door with the same peeling paint. Gene looked like he was just about to kick the door in, Alex put her arm across.

'You've no idea what's happening in there we don't want him panicking when there could be a child at risk.' Gene rolled his eyes, but stepped back to let Alex in front, who tapped on the door.

'Erm just a….um….a minute…' a worried voice from inside spoke.

Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to Gene, who still looked about ready to kick the door down at any minute.

Frank Riddle came to the door wearing another dress-like outfit this time in bright orange.

'Oh bloody 'ell Hunt…not you again…Oi what you doin'?!'

Alex pushed passed him and stepped in through the door, holding her warrant card.

'I may not have said this before but….I'm DI Drake, and I'm arresting you….' Alex stared behind him, there were photos on the wall behind, all of Sherry, Sherry with her mother, with a man presumably her father and with a young woman, there was not a spare bit of wall.

The dream…Alex stared for a while, she shook her head and brought herself back to reality.

'What's this, Mr Riddle?' She waved her hand loosely at the wall.

'There…my niece…'

'Your niece? – bit of an unhealthy obsession don't you think, all these pictures of this one girl…who looks remarkably like the girl that was abducted?'

'They're just similar that's all'

'You goin' through a sex change, Riddle?' Gene asked, looking up and down at him.

'It's a way of calming, Mr Hunt…you should try it…'

Just at that moment a young, blonde woman, came through the door, carrying a coat. 'Boy, it's hot out there innit Frank?…oh are these your friends…?'

'Somethin' like that…' mumbled Gene.

Alex turned and smiled at the young woman. 'I'm Alex, who are you?'

'I'm Jeannie Robbins – Frank's nurse.'

'Nurse?'

'For his cancer.'

'Cancer?' Gene looked up surprised.

'Oh dear…didn't he tell you.' She turned to look at Frank. 'I thought you would of told your friends, Frank…'

'No' Alex said calmly. 'Actually we're police officers…' she pointed at the photos of Frank's 'niece'. 'Do you know who this girl is, Jeannie?'

Jeannie blinked and smiled, she didn't even look at the photos. 'Of course that's Frank niece that is, Shelly.'

'Shelly?'

'Yeh, it's his sister's daughter.'

'Have you ever met her?'

'Shelly? No. Lives up North with her mother, but she's always sending down photos of her…'

Alex fumbled in her pocket and held up the photo with Gene in. 'Is this the same girl?'

Jeannie coughed into her hands and nodded.

'Do you recognise the man?'

She looked closely and shook her head.

'Look behind you'

Jeannie looked slowly behind her…she looked at Gene for a moment then looked back at Alex. 'I don't understand…' she mumbled puzzled.

'These photo's can't have been taken up North, these are all of the same girl and her name is Sherry not Shelly, she is not Frank's niece and she's recently been abducted, this photo was found taped to a phone box in Hilmore Street – it had Frank's prints on it – on the back it said 'A Walk in the Park', do you have any idea what that means?'

Jeannie shook her head.

Gene took over. 'It means this scum here took her –'

'I didn't take her – she was lost' Frank confessed. He looked down into his hands, suddenly realising what he'd blurted out.

'So you did see her?' Alex said frowning, moving to look at Frank.

'I din't wanna say before cause I knew what you'd think…'

'I think we should take you back to the station, Frank, you too Jeannie…'

'But I haven't done anything wrong. I'm just Frank's Nurse!' Jeannie exclaimed.

'Just to make a statement, Jeannie. Please if you wouldn't mind.' Alex said letting her out first.

XXX

'Frank getting' ready to confess then?' Gene sarcastically sighed as Alex started preparing her notes and questions for Frank.

'Ever heard of the phrase 'innocent until proven guilty'….actually, scratch that. I forgot your Gene Hunt…'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You know what I mean, Gene…' Alex replied and standing up she headed down to interview. Gene followed her frowning.

XXX

Alex and Gene were opposite Frank, who was looking rather nervous as he kept fidgeting. Alex was looking down at her notes, checking and rechecking, she looked up at Frank who stopped fidgeting at once.

'So Frank, tell us what happened?' Alex said politely

Frank spoke nervously and stuttered every few words 'It's me Mam sh-she's not well, I've been going to visit her a couple o' -a couple o' days a week. It were b-busy on the High Street so I took a detour through the p-park. There were this lil' blonde girl on-on her own, near the slide. I asked her id she were alright and sh-she said she'd lost her Mum-'

'So you decided to take her for yourself –' Gene butted in, unconvinced of Frank's innocence.

'No, I was just helping her –'

Alex looked at the file in her hand she then looked at Frank. 'Frank you have a conviction for attempted child abduction…'

'That was a mistake too, I was just helping 'im out, but 'e never talked about what happened, so it was my word against the mothers…who's gonna believe me…? When the mother saw me with 'im.'

'What about all the photo's of Sherry on your wall?'

'Alright…I don't have a niece, but I did have, lovely little girl, always polite and smiling…she died…in a fire…with her mam, when I saw this Sherry it was like seeing Shelly all over again…it were like she'd come back from the dead. So I took a few photos of her to help –'

'You call that a few?!' Gene said looking astonished.

'It helped me grieve for her.' Frank butted in.

'Ok' Alex spoke slowly. 'How do you explain the photo of DCI Hunt and Sherry?'

'That was just a coincidence…honest…'

'How did it end up on a phone box, Frank?'

'I don't know, I really don't, I took the photos, yeh, it was just a coincidence, Jeannie was looking at them with me…but when I came to put it on my wall I couldn't find it…she must have put somewhere else…'

Gene and Alex looked at each other, a little shocked but there was another spark in Alex's Eyes. Jeannie.

'Thank you, Mr Riddle, you may leave, do you need someone to take you home?'

Frank who was still mumbling to himself looked up, shook his head and said. 'No…ta, I'll walk…'

XXX

Five minutes later Alex and Gene were sat in the canteen, Alex drinking hot chocolate – with Shaz on her own behind them, reading a magazine - talking over what had just happened.

'It was true that….'

'What?' Alex asked desperately.

'The kid never sed nout, like a blooming mute he was, din't even nod 'is hed!' Gene told her.

'We need to speak to Jeannie…'

Gene up at the clock. 'She'll have finished making her statement now…and buggered off' he said sighing.

Alex looked into her drink. 'What exactly were the couple wearing…?' she asked looking up at Gene.

'What?'

'Well Chris and Ray said the couple that who were seen with Sherry, were wearing very distinctive clothing…'

'I dunno, except it were distinctive.'

'Well we need to speak to them, don't we' Alex stated turning round in her seat '…Shaz?

Shaz, who didn't hear Alex, was fully consumed by the magazine in her hand which turned out to be 'Cosmopolitan' with an picture of Bucks Fizz's Cheryl Baker.

Alex stood up and walked casually over to Shaz, thinking over everything thing Frank had just told them.

'Shaz!' Alex leaned over her.

Shaz jumped. 'Oh, you gave me such a fright, 'ere have you seen what –'

'Do you know where Chris and Ray is?'

'Chris and Ray?' she spoke quietly and blushed slightly. 'Upstairs I think.'

Thank you Shaz…' She turned back to Gene 'We need to find out exactly what we're looking for because I think that Jeannie is hiding something…What do we know about Jeannie?'

'She's a nurse…'

'We'll start there, then'

'Start where?'

'The hospital.'

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Gene and Alex were talking to a middle aged woman, at the reception desk of the hospital, who claimed there was no Jeannie Robbins working as a nurse there. 'There is a Jeannie Riddle though….blonde girl, bubbly….next of kin….Frank….'

'Frank Riddle?' Gene asked desperately

'I presume so…'

'Thank you' Alex spoke softly.

'That git, 'es double crossed us….we'll get Chris and Ray to bring 'em in'

'No.'

'Why the bloody hell not?!'

'We need to find out what this distinctive clothing is…'

'Fine we'll get some plonk on it.'

XXX

Gene and Alex had just entered the CID floor, to find Ray and Chris with there heads together deep in a discussion.

Gene frowned at them 'Alright boys, there a time and a place or a lovers kiss.'

They pulled back looking up quickly, blushing, 'Guv, we were just talking about –' Ray stuttered.

'Just thinking up theories –' Chris made up.

'So what are yeh theories, wonder Chris?' Gene asked sarcastically.

'I don't know…erm…Guv'

'That's brilliant, that is…no really Chris, for you that's great! Now my wonderful DI has some questions fer yeh both'

'Oh here we go' Ray sighed impatiently, leaning back in his chair. 'What've we dun wrong now?'

'You said you knew it was the same couple with and without Sherry because they were wearing distinctive clothing?'

A smile broke out on Ray's face and Chris sniggered into his hand. 'Oh yeh, that gave us a right bloody laugh, din't it Chris – young girl, blonde with a lovely arse.' Ray clenched his hands. Alex rolled her eyes and Gene smiled. 'She were just wearing a nurses outfit…it was the bloke that was funny, wearing a ruddy dress! Pink dress, I think his hair was…-'

'Let me guess' Alex said sarcastically. 'Black hair?'

'No…it were red…' Ray frowned

'Red?' Alex was shocked she turned to Gene who looked how she felt, 'So there's someone else involved…a boyfriend?'

Gene shrugged

'Have we got a photo of Jeannie?'

Ray leaned over to his phone, 'Don't think so, but we should be able to get one from t'Hospital, I'll ring down for it'

Alex turned to Chris who was still slightly sniggering, he stopped immediately, trying to look professional. 'When you were asking around, did you take the names of the people who saw this couple?' Alex asked.

Chris looked down at his desk, which was a mess, covered in papers and chocolate papers. He started looking around then grabbed a sheet. 'Yeh the old dear, was called…Stella O'Clair, got her address an' all. The prozzies, there names were Linda Ashcroft and a Claire Neil, first one din't give her address but t'other did.

'Ok, go to the addresses, and take the photo of Jeannie Riddle with you, ask them if that was the woman they saw.'

Chris nodded.

Alex made to turn away just as Viv and Shaz arrived in front of them, Viv spoke first 'I've just heard there was a ruckus downstairs, someone you brought in was arrested…'

'Jeannie Robbins?' Alex asked excitedly.

'Yeh she punched poor PC Fletch in the face, just as he were letting her leave…'

'She's still here…?'

'Oh Bolly, you look so happy now…'

XXX

Gene and Alex sat in the interview room facing Jeannie, she looked distressed, she was rubbing her face with her hands and closing her eyes.

'I didn't mean to punch him, ok? It was an accident…' Jeannie sat fidgeting.

'How can punching someone in the face be a bloody accident?' Gene interrupted, leaning over the table.

That's not why we're talking to you – ' Alex spoke calmly.

'Ok…Frank, he's just a patient I only see him a couple of days a week, I hardly know him…'

'What hospital do you work at, Jeannie?'

'St James', why?'

'We went there' Gene replied. 'We asked around for you, the receptionist had never heard of you. But she had hear of a Jeannie Riddle who's next of kin happened to be Frank Riddle…'

Why did you lie to us Jeannie?' Alex spoke softly.

Jeannie looked around awkwardly.

'If you don't hurry up we're gonna arrest you for wasting police time and assault so start talking.' Gene shouted.

'Ok, I am Jeannie Riddle and Frank's me brother…I'm guessing he told you what really happened to me Shelly?'

'She died in a fire…but he also said you did too..'

'Well he had to didn't 'e, cause I'd already told you my name were somethin' different.'

'Go on…' Alex said encouragingly.

'After she died, I came down here stayed with me mam for a bit, got a job…'

'Are you really Frank's nurse?'

'Nah, he hasn't even got cancer…it just seemed like a good cover, as I'd finished work and I was still wearing me work clothes.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Alex turned to look at the Door, Chris' head poked round it.

'Just a minute, Jeannine' Alex stood up and walked out with Gene following her. Chris was holding up the picture of Jeannie, 'Guv, I asked them, they said it were the same woman they saw with Shelly' he then looked at Alex 'and without, and the plonk have brought Frank in, he's in cells.'

'Thank you Chris.' Alex nodded, turning to go back inside, but found Gene blocking the door.

'Why don't you take care of her' Gene nodded towards the door 'an' I'll take care of 'im?'

'I don't think so' Alex shook her head. 'We must deal with them together.' Alex opened the door and Gene followed her in, disappointed. They both sat down again, Alex began eyeing Jeannie suspiciously, and Gene began cracking his knuckles menacingly.

'Jeannie' Alex begun softly, crossing her arms. 'Jeannie, do you have a boyfriend?'

Jeannie nodded.

'We have witnesses that place you and a red haired man with the missing girl Sherry.'

Jeannie stared back blankly.

'Jeannie, what did you do with Sherry?'

Jeannie sighed and put her hands together. She leaned forward and whispered 'She's in good hands' She sat back. 'I think I should have a lawyer.'

XXX

'Well that's the end of that' Gene sighed disappointed. Alex and Gene were stood in the corridor both leaning against opposite walls. Gene was having a fag whilst Alex was playing with her hair and holding a photograph.

'And why do you say that?' Alex said calmly, staring at the photograph of Gene and Sherry.

'A lawyer! She's gonna close up and we won't be able to get a word in!' Gene exclaimed.

'Well that's where good policing comes in, we need evidence, lots of evidence against her, I mean she's already pretty much admitted she took Sherry. What we really need, is to talk to Frank again, come on.'

'No time for that Bolly, it's Beer O'clock!' Gene exclaimed, checking his watch. 'You coming?'

Alex sighed and looked at the ceiling. 'Ok, but not too long.'

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

'Women footballers?!' Gene yelled, he was onto his sixth glass of Scotch, and his third fag. The topic had changed from the case to the Quattro and now onto football. 'There will be no women footballers, footballs a man game. Ask anyone in 'ere, they'll tell you.'

Alex sighed looking into her second glass of wine. 'Gene, I'm telling you, in 30 years time, they'll be everywhere, it'll almost be as popular as men's football.

Gene shook himself, sending ash all over Alex. She quickly blinked and shook her head getting the ash out of her hair.

'Sorry, Boll…' Gene stated. 'that rhymes…'

Alex snorted into her drink. 'I think you've had too much Gene…I really do' She looked at Gene, straight at his eyes, a lovely shade of…it was hard to tell in this light…she tilted her head.

'What you thinking Drake?' Gene sighed, staring right back at Alex.

She took a sip of wine and sat up straight 'Just the case…' she mumbled, sitting the glass back down on the table.

'Don't you ever not think abou' work?'

Alex smiled_, I think about you_, she thought to herself. 'It's hard not to…in a case like this.' She added.

Gene nodded, then he turned around in his seat, holding his glass "'nother Scotch, Luigi!"

Luigi, who was behind them, reluctantly poured out another glass and dropped it in front of Gene.

Alex looked around, the restaurant was emptying around them, there were only a couple of occupied tables now. Ray, Chris and Shaz, a few tables away were drinking small shots of alcohol and giggling to each other.

'I probably should be going up now' Alex stood up, but Gene threw his arm across the table and put his hand on Alex's.

'Stay' Gene said softly.

Alex looked down at his hand on hers. She closed her eyes for a few seconds 'Just a few more minutes then' Alex sat back down, opening her eyes and staring into her empty wine glass.

Gene took the hint 'A wine for the lady, Luigi' Gene nodded his head.

Alex looked into her glass as Luigi refilled it, she looked up and nodded at him smiling. She took a sip, whilst Gene drained his glass and sat back.

She took another sip of her wine and looked around to see Shaz and Chris locked together in a lovers kiss. Ray – standing up, looking bright red – made his way to the exit. 'You get lonely Gene, I get lonely too' she sighed, looking round to Gene, who was fast asleep on the floor.

XXX

Alex awoke early next morning, the sun had barely even woken yet. She looked around wondering why she'd suddenly woke up. She heard a faint noise outside her bedroom door, opening the door and peering round it, she saw, Gene. Slumped on the sofa, fast asleep, snoring. Blimey, snoring so loud, no wonder she awoke.

She sat down next to him, stroking his hair. Alex looked at his watch; 5:40. She coughed lightly and Gene grunted in his sleep, rolling over onto the floor.

He awoke, with Alex looking down at him. 'I think you got a little bit drunk…' Gene made to stand up. 'Just lie down.' Alex said, pushing him back to the floor. 'I'll get you some water'

XXX

Feeling very fragile, but nevertheless keen to get on with the job, Alex and Gene braced themselves and strolled into CID, very late. Trying to get Gene as sober as possible took longer than Alex thought.

'Ooo what happened to you two, then??' Ray challenged, winking at them, a big grin spreading across his face.

'Where are the lovebirds?' Alex asked Ray, who immediately cringed, and walked away.

Alex, feeling satisfied, sat down at her desk. She stood up again so fast, it was though she had sat upon sharp nails. She banged on Gene's office door and, not waiting for a reply, walked in. Gene was sitting slouched on his chair lighting a cigeratte and looking a little the worse for wear.

'Do ya mind being a bit quieter, Drake!'

'We need to interview Frank Riddle remember?'

'How could I forget? You've been going on abou' it all bleedin' mornin'!'

'Well let's going interview him then!'

'Would you calm down, e's not goin anywhere!'

'May I remind you that there's still a missing child!' Alex exclaimed putting her hands on her hips.

'Right, let's go' Gene sighed, standing up and stubbing out his cigarette. They were on the way out when Gene stopped at Chris's empty desk. 'Where the bleedin' hell is Chris?'

Ray shrugged 'Dunno, Guv. Last I saw they were fallin' into a cab, outside the pub.'

'Who's they?'

'Shaz….You wouldn't believe what they were doin', even if I told you! Hands everywhere.'

At that moment Chris stumbled in, taking a very long drag on the fag in his hand.

'What the bleedin' time do you call this then?'

'Sorry Guv, Bad traffic….' Chris replied stumbling towards his desk.

'Ray, call down and get them to get Frank ready fer interview…'

'Yeh, Guv'

'Chris….you're comin' with me…' Gene nodded towards the door.

Chris looked anxious but followed. A little time after they left Shaz walked in, with a huge smile on her face. 'Alright, Ma'am' she nodded to Alex, she turned white at the sight of Ray, and quickly sat down, a few seconds later she had started typing.

Alex walked towards her. 'Shaz' she started. Shaz looked up, smiling faintly. 'What is it with you and DS Carling? That's twice I've seen you react that way. I thought you got on with Ray?'

'I do, Ma'am.' Shaz replied typing her name, three times.

'Shaz?'

'Erm' Shaz begun going a dark shade of maroon. 'He caught me and Chris…we were in the cupboard, you know…' she finished now typing her name, wrongly, for the seventh time.

'I don't think I want to, but I get the idea.'

'It weren't anything tasteless, Ma'am. We just didn't think anyone would bother us.'

'Maybe you should leave your shenanigans, to else where…'

Alex replied, smiling.

'Yes, Ma'am.'

As if it was timed perfectly Gene strolled back in, with Chris following like an obedient puppy. Chris sat down opposite Ray, who was still on the phone, and began searching his desk.

'Right interview time is it, Drake?'

XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Alex and Gene strolled into the interview room, to see Frank sitting at the table, patiently, as if nothing was wrong. Gene sat down continually cracking his knuckles, whereas Alex stayed standing, by the door. She looked at Frank, thinking of what to say.

'Frank, we know you lied about your sister, your sister's Jeannie, isn't she?'

'Technically I never lied…'

'So what dya call mentally killing your sister?' Gene replied.

'Ah, well yeh….' Frank mumbled looking at the table.

Alex started pacing the room, she stopped and sat down putting her hands together. She breathed in slowly and spoke again.

'Where's Sherry?'

'I don't know what you mean….'

'We know that you Jeannie took Sherry, she as good as told us and we have witnesses that saw her. They saw her with a red haired man. Do you know if she was seeing anybody, Frank?'

'When I last saw me Mam she mention summat. Just some guy, dunno 'es name, never met 'im either!'

Gene leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 'And why should we believe you?'

'It's the truth.'

'You also said you were at home all day when Sherry was took, you said that were the truth. And it weren't. You said yer sister was dead, and that weren't the truth….why should we believe yer now?'

'I can't make you believe me, I can only tell yer what I know!'

'He were wearing a dress just like you…sure you dunno know 'im?'

'I know loads of red haired men, could be anyone of them….'

'These red haired weirdo's got a name?'

XXX

'We really need to find who that red haired man is' Alex sighed sipping her coffee, whilst Gene swigged from his hip flask. They'd managed to get in the canteen, it was almost empty, except for a few WPCs giggling in a corner. It was almost a nice quiet place to look over the case. 'Do we know if the mother saw a red haired man?'

'Nah, said she din't see no one…'

Alex started curling her hair with her little finger, Gene sniggered. Alex looked startled. 'What?'

'You look like a little kid…'

'Something I've done since I was young, especially when I'm thinking…'

'So what you thinking about?'

Alex smirked 'The case…obviously.'

'Ah obviously…So Bols, what dya think we should do now?'

'Well Frank's given us the name of these red haired men, with the same fashion sense as him…I say we go check them out…'

'What about Jeannie?'

'What about her?'

'She could be the key…' Gene shrugged.

'I thought we had agreed, we need evidence…'

'We've got evidence…'

'Not enough, Gene.' Alex sighed. 'We need a water tight case, especially now she's got a lawyer.'

XXX

Gene swerved past a white van and brought the Quattro to a screeching halt, he looked over to Alex, who was running through the list of red haired men, only one left to talk to.

'Martin Bradshaw' Alex read aloud.

'Where does 'e live then?'

Alex looked down at the sheet 'Leemans road….'

'Same street as Frank's Mam, that is.' Gene replied, turning on the engine. 'Wonder if it's anywhere near….'

Gene sped past the traffic, like a guided missile. Alex held onto to her seat firmly as the car violently swung round a bend, and stopped abruptly, throwing her forwards. Alex lay back, gradually and looked through the windshield. They appeared to be on the longest road ever. Small houses, mini shops and the odd Pub, lined the sides.

'Leemans road, Frank's Mam lives there…' Gene pointed 'and Martin Bradshaw lives there. Come on Bolly.'

Alex, a little shaky after her roller-coaster ride in the car, emerged slowly from the Quattro. Gene had stopped just outside a small house, with a bright green door. The curtains were pulled shut and there was a rusty bath in the front garden. Alex followed Gene up the garden path, which was covered in weeds and cigarette ends.

'Lovely looking place….' Gene said, jerking his head towards at the house. He banged his fist on the door.

A short, skinny man with auburn hair and a bright green dress, matching the front door, answered.

Alex held up her warrant card, as Gene spoke. 'Martin Bradshaw, can we –'

Martin Bradshaw, shot backwards running for his back door.

Gene dashed after him, whereas Alex ran to the side of the house, through the dividing gates, and into the back garden, again filled with weeds, and cigarette ends.

Bradshaw leapt out of his back door and out through the back gate just as Alex reached the gate herself. She caught her breath quickly and carried on with the chase.

Coming out of the back gate Alex saw Bradshaw running along the alley behind the houses, she sprinted after him, calling out to him. Turning round a corner, she looked on ahead, her eyes focused on the target. He entered a park up ahead, Alex blinked and lost her target.

She jogged into the park, looking all around, Alex stopped and sighed, turning on the spot. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw the shade of bright green. Alex turned and seeing the same green dress flutter past she began sprinting after him again.

Just as he reached the gate though, Gene came out of nowhere, and eyes on Alex, Bradshaw ran straight into to him, and tumbled to the floor.

XXX 


	8. Chapter 8

Alex and Gene sat down opposite Martin Bradshaw, in time for interview. Martin, leaning forwards in his chair, a bruise emerging in the middle of his face, where his nose had a slight lump, created by a harsh impact, otherwise known as Gene's fist. Martin's lip was also bleeding from the fall.

'Why did you run Martin?' Alex stated, leaning forward slightly with her hands together.

'Forget your daily exercise?' Gene asked, sarcastically.

Martin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'I wanna see a Doctor!'

'You've already been seen by a plonk!' Gene yelled.

'You've been looked over by a WPC, she seems comfortable that your injury's are not fatal and so you can continue with the interview.' Alex spoke calmly.

Martin opened and closed his mouth, thinking of something to come back with, but decided against it.

'I'll ask you again Martin. Why did you run?'

'I thought you were on at me about me bath….' he mumbled, holding a tissue firmly to his lips. 'Thought you wanted me to get rid…again.'

'No, we wanted to ask you about, Jeannie Riddle….Do you know her Martin?'

'Oh yeh, she's me girlfriend!' Martin relaxed, dropping his tissue and leaning back in his chair.

'Have yer seen Jeannie this week…'

'Yeh saw 'er on…..' Martin looked at his hands, counting with them. 'Thursday, I think it were…..'

'Where did you go?' Alex asked eagerly.

'Went ter the park, with 'er niece….'

'Her niece?'

'Yeh little kid, 'bout 8 or 9, see I work at the community centre, so I can sorta tell ages well….'

'The niece, Martin?'

'Oh yeh blonde hair, wearing a little silver necklace, she went on the swings fer a bit, then Jeannie took 'er home…'

'Do you know where she took her?' Alex asked desperately.

'Far as I know, her own place…'

'What did you do after they left?'

'Had a bit of a smoke…'

'Did yer shoot up?' Gene said pointing to a photograph of the park.

'What? No I'm clean!'

'If we find any of your dabs of them needles…'

'Ok, right I had one, just one, you can't get me for that...Can you?' Martin asked nervously.

'I won't, if you start coughing…' Gene whispered.

'I swear I've told you, all I know.'

'Jeannie doesn't have a niece…Martin.' Alex told him, his eyes wide in shock. 'That girls name is Sherry, she was kidnapped on Thursday, her mother is worried sick. We need your help to find her.'

'But I dunno where she is!'

'Jeannie does, you need to find out from Jeannie, where she is.'

XXX

'Do you think he'll do it?' Alex sighed, opening a bar of chocolate, and gazing at it fondly.

'He will, if he knows what's good for 'im!' Gene said leaning back in his seat, a pair of binoculars clutched in his leather clad hands. They were both sat in the Quattro, with Ray, Chris and Shaz not too far away, just outside Jeannie's house. Quite the opposite of Frank and Martin's flat apart from the red door. A plush green garden surrounded a set of steps leading up to the front door. There were flowers in the downstairs window and a teddy bear in the upstairs one. Alex watched as Martin arrived in front of the house, he lit a cigarette and stared into space. 'He better not give us away…' Gene moaned. 'He won't or you'll have him banged to rights if he does, and he knows that.'

Gene chuckled to himself.

Martin stubbed out the cigarette and set of up the steps, he stopped halfway, turned on the spot and headed back down them lighting another cigarette. 'What's 'e doing?' Gene shouted, almost jumping out of his seat to have a look through his binoculars.

'He's nervous and can you blame him? He's about to betray his girlfriend.'

'I don't care if he's nervous…' Gene said, staring out of the window. 'If he blows this…'

Again Martin stubbed out his cigarette, and this time made it to the top of the steps. He reached the knocker and tapped it lightly, the sound echoed round the car. Alex blinked slowly, as a cold shiver ran down her spine. She shivered slightly and closed her eyes, shadows ran across her eyes, and bright lights danced in front of her.

'Alex' a voice spoke, softly in her ear. A weight dropped on her shoulder. 'Alex'

Alex opened her eyes, Gene's hand was resting on her shoulder, she gently shook herself and felt the weight leave her shoulder.

'You feeling alright?'

'Yes' Alex nodded. 'Just…got lost in my thoughts.

'She must be out.' Gene said returning to his binoculars and looking at the house. 'No wait…'

Jeannie had just arrived at the door, looking wide eyed and smiling. Martin stepped over the threshold, and the door closed silently behind them.

The radio crackled between them, making them both jump. Gene reached for it, just as Jeannie's voice came through.

'You sounded pretty urgent on the phone, is there something wrong?'

Martin spoke next, a little shaky. 'I know about your niece…'

'Oh, that was subtle!' Gene yelled.

There was a pause, and the sound of a clink of glasses. 'What about my niece?' Jeannie asked calmly.

'This could get ugly…' Alex sighed, looking out the window.

Gene frowned at her, looked through his binoculars and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'Women'.

'Where is she Jeannie?' Martin spoke again.

'She's in a safe place.'

'Not that again…' Gene said, jerking his head towards the radio.

'Where would a safe place be? Hospital? Home? We haven't checked the Mother's place' Alex said, sitting upright.

'We have, we did that on the first day – '

'No, not Sherry's Mother, Jeannie and Frank's, maybe she can tell us something to help us.'

'She won't likely step forward…'

'We've got to try though, haven't we…she could be the key. Come on…' Alex nodded at the engine.

'Now? We're kind of in the middle of something' Gene said pointing at Jeannie's house

'Ray and co, are still here, this is a good distraction for talking to the Mother.'


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it's been a while, so many things been happening. But I hope you enjoy the next chapter...

Reviews would be nice! :D

* * *

Alex was tapping her lap and humming quietly to herself, Gene swerved suddenly to avoid a cat in the road.

'Ruddy thing!'

He swerved again to avoid, a girl in plaits.

'Can't people see I'm driving 'ere?!'

He stopped the car abruptly outside a small house, with a rusty garden gate and a black door. Alex jumped from the car and dashed to the door, she knocked harshly and stood back, jumping on the spot, breathing quickly.

'What are you on?' Gene asked staring at Alex and looking her up and down

'Don't you want to get this over and done with?' Alex said, slightly jerking her head at the door.

'Well yeah, but…are yer sure you're alright?' Gene said frowning.

'No!' Alex exclaimed. 'I'm missing something very important to me and I'm fed up of living in this imaginary world.' She stopped jumping, and clenched her hands close to her head in frustrated rage, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

'Come here' Gene said offering his arm for support.

Alex turned away, trying to be brave.

'Come one….' Gene spoke softly.

Alex took his arm and Gene gently embraced her. 'I think I know what yer missing.' he whispered softly to her.

Alex pulled away, her eyes red, she spoke quietly 'What's that?'

Gene opened his mouth just as the door in front of them opened. A middle aged woman with greying hair, wearing a bright flowery dress, appeared on the threshold.

'If you wouldn't mind, I'd prefer it if you could do all your cuddling else where!' She made to close the door, Gene quickly put his foot in the way.

Alex quickly rubbed her eyes and presented herself 'Mrs Riddle?' she asked, holding up her warrant card.

'It's Ms, if you don't mind.' She smiled at Alex and turned to Gene. Rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips, she scowled 'Oh god, what do you want this time?'

'We're here about your Jeannie this time, Margo. Can we come in.' Gene pushed inside.

'Why what's she done…?' She stumbled backwards into the hall.

'Has she been in touch recently?' Alex asked, sitting down in the living room, the walls of which were all blank except for an old wedding photo, just above the mantel piece. A black cat purred, and slinked into the room, curling into a ball at Alex's feet.

Margo frowned 'Yeh, she dropped by yesterday, with a friends daughter…I'm looking after her till tomorrow.

'Where's the daughter now?' Gene asked, sitting next to Alex.

'She's just in the back room, I'll go get her, she's a lovely, friendly little girl…'

Margo disappeared through the door to her right. The cat sat up and began playing with a little ball of red wool, pushing it back and forth with its paws. Alex watched it carefully with her eyes. Back and Forth. Back and Forth.

'Alex'

Alex turned to look at Gene who scowled at her. 'What yer looking at?' Gene asked, confused.

'The cat' Alex said, pointing, but where she pointed there was no cat, there wasn't even wool.

'Here she is.' The door opened, Margo and a small eight year old girl, with blonde hair entered.

Alex immediately recognised her from the photos.

She had the same colour eyes as Molly, she had dimples in her cheeks and small curls in her hair. She seemed quite content in the situation.

'Now what is it you wanted?'

'Sherry' Gene called. The girl smiled.

Margo looked confused. 'How did you know her name?'

The front door banged open, and shouts echoed in the hallway. Jeannie burst into the living room and froze when she saw Gene and Alex. Eyes wide, tears started streaming down her face.

'Jeannie, what have you done?' Margo asked.

'You can't let them take her away!' Jeannie yelled as she made her way into the room.

'Come on Jeannie, we can settle this sensibly – ' Alex began, stepping in front of Sherry.

'You can't take her away from me again – '

'Sherry's not even yours!' Gene shouted, standing up fast.

'Lets not be irrational, Gene. Come on Jeannie lets sort this out.'

'You don't know what it's like to lose a child…'

'I do know Jeannie, I do…' Alex nodded. 'I know it's hard, for someone you love so much –'

'This is my daughter…' Jeannie said, pushing past Alex and putting her hands on Sherry's shoulders.

Alex landed on the floor with a small thud, she pushed herself up and stumbled forwards. 'No one can ever replace your daughter, Jeannie. But this is someone's daughter too –'

'Shut up!' Jeannie held her hands to her ears.

' – Imagine what her family is going through…'

'You need help, Jeannie.' Margo whispered, tears started to stain her cheeks. 'You can't go around kidnapping children…'

'Bleedin' 'ell' Gene was pushed against the wall as Jeannie ran at Alex, screaming.

'Jeannie, no…' said Alex, throwing herself backwards against the wall, and out of the way. Everything started going dark as Alex hit her head on the edge of the mantle piece, she slid down the wall and landed in a cluster, leaving a line of blood on the wall.


	10. Chapter 10

I've finally managed to finish the story, sorry it took so long!

* * *

Alex was alone, or at least she felt it, she didn't know for sure as she couldn't see anything. Everything was pitch back. Had she gone blind? She put her hands in front of her, right up close to her eyes, and yet she still could not see them. She tried to speak, but no noise came out, she tried to cough, but again no sound came from within.

She went through the senses in her head; she listened next, straining her ears, for any noise, big or small. Nothing. She couldn't even hear herself breathing. Alex was worrying now. Was she dead?

She stretched out her hands, trying to feel for anything, she felt for the floor – there was nothing – she seemed to be floating in thin air. Was she flying? 'Don't be ridiculous!' Alex reassured herself.

A light turned on somewhere. Alex could see the grey sky, she could hear birds singing, she could feel the cool, hard wood, which made up the bench she was sitting on. She looked around herself, realising she was in a park, the very same park with the painted swings which smelt so fresh.

Alex looked down; a small hand was clutching her own tightly. A smile spread across her face, as she turned to the small figure next to her; a young girl. The young girl was smiling and playing with her hair.

Alex spoke softly 'I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, Molly.' She pulled the girl into her, embracing her firmly, kissing her on the forehead as she did. 'Don't you go off on your own again, you're too precious.'

The image flickered, there were broken swings again. Two figures were sat on a bench in the distance, embracing each other.

Alex strained her eyes, but she couldn't make out who they were, but she could just about hear the older of the two, speaking in a soft voice – so similar to her own.

'I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, Alex'

'Alex?' a deep, enchanting voice echoed in Alex's ear.

The soft voice continued, 'Don't you go off on your own again. You're too precious!'

'Drake?' the deep voice spoke again.

The image in front of her began to fade to grey. Alex closed her eyes, wishing to go home. Wishing to go back to Molly? Or back to Gene?

Someone was gently shaking her, Alex opened her eyes slowly, there was a bright light, she tried to bring her arms up to cover her face, but they felt so heavy. Figures began to form in front of her, she was lying on something soft. Gene was leaning over her, staring into her eyes. Alex stared back.

Alex made to sit up, but she felt a hand on her chest. She looked down at the hand and looked up in the face of it's owner.

'You need to rest, Alex love.' Gene spoke compassionately. 'You've been out cold for over an hour. Don't worry, we got the girl, Sherry's safe.'

Alex laid back, onto softness and sleep enveloped her.

XXX

Alex applied the finishing touches to her eye shadow and picked up her favourite white leather jacket. It had been three days since her incident and she still had the bump on her head. But she had been fed up of staying in and decided to venture down to Luigi's for a glass of her favourite red. She could almost taste it.

She checked her hair in the mirror one more time, as the last time Gene saw her she hardly looked her best. She made it to the door and was just about to turn the handle as someone knocked from the other side.

She had a slight inkling as to who it was, and her suspicions were right, when she opened the door to a smartly, well almost, dressed Gene.

He was holding out a bottle of wine for Alex, she took it in her hands and swivelled it round so she could see the name, 'Bollinger' she read aloud. 'Bit expensive for you isn't it?'

'Are you coming for a drink then, Bolly?' Gene spoke urgently. 'It's just that there's more alcohol down stairs with my name on it, and it's getting warm!'

Alex chuckled to herself and enjoyed a rare smile. 'I'll meet you down there.' She said softly.

Gene turned to go back down to the pub, whilst Alex took one last look in the mirror, putting on her jacket. She was ready. She moved swiftly out of the door following Gene and closed it again behind her.


End file.
